Surprise Neighbour
by Mac and Bloo Cheese
Summary: Allie and her friends are inside on a rainy day, and her little brothers notice a moving truck in the driveway across the street. Who could possiby be moving into Allie and Erica's neighbourhood? How will it impact the four girls' friendship? Set during fourth grade.
1. Chapter 1

_Allie and her friends are inside on a rainy day, and her little brothers notice a moving truck in the driveway across the street. Who could possiby be moving into Allie and Erica's neighbourhood?_

* * *

_Summer Vacation_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was raining, but I was inside with Erica, Rosemary, Caroline and Sophie. We were trying to play Queens, when my little brothers barged into my room without knocking. That violated one of my rules!

"Hey guys, did you see? There's a moving truck in the house across the street!" said Kevin, dressed in his pirate costume, and waving his sword around, thinking he looked _cute_.

I gasped, "A moving truck? But who could be moving in?"

"I don't know, I didn't see...but it looked like a family with three daughters." Mark said, leaning against the doorway next to Kevin.

I glanced at my friends. Who could possibly be moving into our neighbourhood?

"Do you want to go investigate?" I asked them.

"Mom said you're not allowed outside because it's raining. She said it's a rule," said Kevin, being the goody-two-shoes he always _acts _like he is.

"Who cares about that rule," I muttered. Erica gasped.

"Allie, I'm not sure I want to disobeye your mother. She has these rules for a reason. I thought you liked rules, anyway?" Erica questioned me.

"Fine, we'll wait and see later. Who knows, they might come into visit us and introduce themselves. Can we please play Queens again now?" I asked them.

Erica, Caroline, Sophie and Rosemary all shrugged and nodded.

But throughout the whole time, I couldn't get the thought off my mind: Who could be moving in next door?

Well, what they didn't know was that they were going to find out later that evening...

* * *

**First Allie Finkle story on here! Yay! I hope you enjoyed that, and a review would be much appreciated. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A new update for the first ever Allie Finkle's Rules for Girls story! Yay! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Later that night at dinner, mom and dad were talking about the new neighbours that have moved in across the street. My little brothers were talking with their mouths full of pizza from Pizza Express, which just so happens to be the place where my Uncle Jay works as a Pizza Delivery guy, and he gets all the Pizza he wants that they give him the wrong address for, for free!

But since tonight is a special occasion (meaning that mom's segment on Good News of her weekly movie reviews, which has boosted my popularity amongst the fifth graders at Pine Heights Elementary) we actually bought the pizza - I was having white pizza, with no cheese - and Dairy Queen for desert, and of course we all had to promise that we wouldn't spill. It's been quite hard not to, of course.

"Allie," mom said to me, interrupting me from my little day-dream (I sometimes doze off during the day), while nibbling on my white pizza, "I heard the neighbours have a daughter your age and she is going to be starting at Pine Heights along with Erica, Caroline and Sophie on Monday," mom said at once.

I stared at her. "What? Who is it?"

Mark, who somehow already knew, tried to speak up but mom cut him off. "Well..." she said carefully, as if she wasn't sure what to say next, she fiddled with the hem of her deep purple skirt, which I thought was very pretty on her, "the daughter's name is...Brittany," mom said. She looked at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Brittany who?" I asked her, putting my slice of pizza down on the plastic plate.

"Brittany Hauser," said mom finally.

I didn't know what to say. Brittany Hauser was going to be starting at _my _school on _Monday_? Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! Why? Why must she start at _my _school? Where _my _friends are going to have to deal with her 'I'm so much better than the rest of you' attitude? Why?

"B-but she can't be living _across the street from us_!" I practically shouted. Mom winced.

"Allie, please don't shout, it's a rule," she said, holding her hand up. Uncle Jay, Harmony and Dad along with Kevin and Mark had already gone into the TV room, so it was just me and mom in the kitchen.

"I don't care about the rules right now! The meanest girl from my old school is going to be attending _my _good school on Monday, with my friends?" I said. Marvin, the family dog, started barking because of all the racket I was making.

"Allie, stop making a big deal out of every little thing," said my little brother Mark, who didn't know anything about girl stuff, as he came into the kitchen to throw away his left overs of Dairy Queen ice cream. His shirt was all dirty from spilling.

I glared at him. "Well, I would be making a big deal out of things if you stopped spilling on your shirt every time we have Dairy Queen!"

"That's enough!" Mom shouted, pressing her hands against her head, trying to stop a headache I assumed.

"Now, tomorrow morning we are going to go over to the Hauser's and say hello. And I expect you to come, too," mom eyed me, and I rolled my own and crossed my arms. Seriously, why did this have to happen to me?

"Fine," I muttered, not at all too happy with the situation (fifth grade spelling word) at hand.

I trudged up the stairs to our bedroom, where I would talk to my cat Mewsie about this whole ordeal.

I snuggled up on my bed and I let Mewsie listen as I told him everything about how horrible my life was about to get.

* * *

**That was a lot longer than I expected...so what do you guys think is going to happen now with Brittany living across the road from Allie and Erica? **


End file.
